$ { {-3} \times \left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {2} \\ {-2} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-3}\times{4} & {-3}\times{2} \\ {-3}\times{-2} & {-3}\times{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-12} & {-6} \\ {6} & {-9}\end{array}\right]}$